


Un buen día para morir -El diablo en traje-

by Taniushka12



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cutter is Prepotent and a Creepy Asshole, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Koudelka is a Very Sensitive Man, Overthinking, POV Multiple, Sadism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: El día era realmente hermoso, y Cutter sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo incluso mejor.O,Koudelka se entera de la muerte de su esposa, es reconfortado por el diablo, y sospecha del comienzo de su locura.





	Un buen día para morir -El diablo en traje-

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A good day to die -The tailored devil-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445332) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12)



> Amo el headcanon que Cutter va personalmente a decirle a sus familiares de sus muerte [(escribí un post de eso en mi tumblr)](https://freckles-like-stars-n-shit.tumblr.com/post/166343129876/i-absolutely-accept-the-headcanon-tht-cutter), y esto es un resultado de ello!  
> Además, dato interesante, mientras lo estaba escribiendo se me fue ocurriendo un plot alternativo que era mucho, **mucho** peor, pero por suerte conseguí mantenerme en este.

 Era una bella mañana, según a quien preguntaras. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y los autos pasaban tranquilamente por la calle. Su sombra de diablo en traje sólo embellecía el paisaje, si alguien le preguntara a él específicamente.

 Marcus Cutter no era una persona muy destacable, a primera vista. No era muy alto, a comparación con algunos de sus colegas -su querido Warren, su amada y venerada Miranda-, no era muy flaco tampoco, sus únicos atributos destacables serían sus lentes y una pequeña cicatriz en su labio superior. Y sus trajes y, cómo olvidarlo, su perfecta sonrisa.

 Eso sería a primera vista, antes de mirarlo con detenimiento o escucharlo hablar, lo que tendría que dejar un dejo inquietante en la boca del espectador, sentimientos de prepotencia y/o miedo. Aunque enojo también estaba bien. Marcus sonrió un poco más mientras cruzaba la calle, el enojo siempre era divertido, hacía que el dolor posterior supiera incluso mejor.

 Podía ver desde lejos el lugar al que tenía programado hoy, y se mordió los labios para no soltar una risa de sólo pensarlo. ¿Con qué se encontraría esta vez? Recordaba la sorpresa y el horror en los ojos de los padres de Isabel y el frío rencor del abandono de la muy interesante Kate. Se preguntaba que clase de hombre sería Dominik. ¿Lloraría con dolor por la muerte de su esposa, le gritaría con enojo por mandarla ahí en primer lugar, o inmediatamente tomaría alcohol para no caer en la depresión? Realmente no podía esperar.

 Esperaba que fuera enojo esta vez. Emoción perfecta para la querida Renée.

 Había leído que era un hombre tranquilo. Amaba ver a los hombres tranquilos violentarse de esa manera. Hombres pacíficos deseándole la muerte. Ver la sed de sangre en los ojos de alguien mientras que sabía que no podía hacer nada, que no estaba en control. Porque una vez que Marcus aparecía en escena ya nadie estaba en control, incluso los ingenuos que creían tenerlo y abusarlo como se les plazcara. Todos eran perros, mansos o rabiosos, pero perros en fin.

 Marcus sonrió una de sus sonrisas perfectas que le llegaban a los ojos, dejándose llevar por la metáfora y fantaseando con la hambruna en masa, sucios perros comiéndose entre ellos mientras que él (y Miranda) miraban desde lo alto. Riendo.

 Soltó una risa por lo bajo, doblándose unos segundos y tapándose la boca con la mano. Ella no reiría, sino que se limitaría a verlos con disgusto, y máximo una fría sonrisa, pero eso no hacía su fantasía menos placentera, la verdad. Cuando terminó de reir tomó aire por la nariz, y lo dejó salir por la boca, restos de una sonrisa saliendo de tanto en tanto, mientras se arremangaba un poco el traje y tocaba la puerta de madera.

 Antes que ésta se abriera, su semblante adquirió un tono serio, uno del que seguro Miranda encontraría divertido, pero que el resto de los mortales creería si sólo por unos minutos.

 Una cara cansada, con ínfimas ojeras debajo de sus ojos detrás de sus lentes apareció en el marco de la puerta, y reprimiendo perfectamente una sonrisa Marcus comprobó que su cara era, ciertamente, la de un hombre amable.

 —¿Sr. Koudelka?

 —¿Si? —Su voz era grave, pero considerada. Es una pena que sólo tuviera un pequeño marco de referencia antes de romperle el corazón. Amaba ver las comparaciones. Suspiró, de manera que pareciera que realmente sentía pesar.

 —Sr. Koudelka, vengo en representación de Goddard Futuristics, y tengo malas noticias... —Detrás de sus lentes pudo ver la fracción de segundo en donde el semblante del hombre cambió de confusión a miedo. Ah... —. Es acerca de su esposa.

 Era perfecto.

 Un día realmente hermoso.

* * *

 

 Dominik podía sentir como el piso debajo suyo y las paredes a su alrededor comenzaban a desmoronarse sobre él, y con un hilo de voz le ofreció pasar al hombre uniformado. Él no perdió el tiempo, entrando a su hogar como si suyo se tratara, sentándose en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas mientras que él trataba de no tambalearse hacia la silla más próxima.

 Intercambió entonces unas palabras con el hombre, ignorando todas las exclamaciones que su cabeza gritaba en favor de la duda, mientras que trataba de leer algo, cualquier cosa, en su rostro. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba a salvo. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba...

 —Renée murió.

 —... ¿Qué?

 Y así como así, con esas simples palabras, los últimos vestigios de esperanza que le quedaban de ver a su querida Renée regresar con vida se perdieron rápidamente. Sus dos años esperándola, sus palabras antes de irse -preocúpate por mí diez minutos al día, y luego sigue con lo que estuvieras haciendo-, las cartas amontonadas que nuca llegó a enviar y sus primeras transmisiones cuando todavía se las mandaba, todo eso comenzó a desmoronarse mientras sentía sus ojos nublarse por las lagrimas.

 Pero, tal vez a su pesar, su cabeza seguía girando. Su mirada nunca había dejado los fríos ojos del hombre, y casi podía decir que estaba reaccionando a su colapso. Casi podía decir que veía una sonrisa en sus labios vacíos, una chispa de emoción en sus ojos, algo... siniestro. Lo vio lamerse el labio, antes que apoyase una mano en su hombro, con gesto reconfortante.

 —Lo siento. —Le susurró él, mientras que su propia garganta y mente le dolía con angustia mientras que inconscientemente se apoyó en su mano. Una pequeña parte de él le decía que mentía, que _él lo estaba disfrutando_  y que no era sabio entregarse a gente así. Pero a pesar de sus dudas -¿Quién podía ser tan sádico como para disfrutar de algo así?-, con más que el corazón roto no pudo hacer más que ceder y dejarse guiar hacia su hombro. Se sorprendió al sentir su otra mano acariciarle el cabello, antes de decir, lentamente—. Renée era una mujer maravillosa.

 —Si... Si lo era... —Respondió con voz entrecortada, finalmente quebrando y sintiendo las tibias lagrimas resbalar por su mejilla hacia su traje. Por unos cuantos minutos lo único que escuchó fueron sus sollozos y su propia respiración errática y húmeda contra el cuello del hombre, hasta que murió en silencio tiempo después. Sus brazos estaban aferrados a los del hombre, y antes que pudiera o volver a llorar o a disculparse y alejarse, lo escuchó suspirar. Sus propias manos seguían firmes en su espalda y cabello.

 —Dominik...—Comenzó, con una extraña familiaridad íntima que le ponía los pelos de punta. Al parecer éste notó algo -creía él- ya que preguntó— ¿Puedo... llamarte Dominik?

 Con esas palabras como balde de agua fría, Dominik recordó, con sorpresa, amargura y tristeza, algo que le había dicho su querida esposa hacía años atrás, antes que todo esto comenzara. En sus memorias ella sonaba tan real, tan emotiva, tan _viva_ , hablando del extraño hombre que le ofreció _el trabajo de sus sueños._

**_—Renée, ¿puedo llamarte Renée?_ **

 Con un escalofrío sintió con pesadez las manos del hombre -Marcus. Cutter. Si recordaba bien- sobre él, una sobre la extensión de su espalda y la otra enredándose en su cabello. Nada había cambiado de su posición, pero con ese recuerdo en la mente Dominik no podía sentir menos que disgusto y enojo por su invitado. Y luego, una mezcla de esperanza y terror.

 ¿Qué, exactamente, estaba haciendo ese hombre horrible ahí? ¿Y si su corazonada era cierta y este hombre estaba _disfrutando_  de ello? ¿Podía creerle a un hombre que sólo estaba ahí para atormentarlo?

 ¿Podía creer que su esposa realmente estaba muerta?

  —¿Dominik?

 ¿Podía creer que Renée estaba muerta? ¿Podía estar viva? ¿Podía...? Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de preguntas acerca del destino de Renée, junto con exclamaciones de júbilo hacia la vida, enojo a su esperanza estúpida, y veneno hacia... Tragó saliva mientras que agarraba la parte de adelante del traje de Cutter.

 No era estúpido. Se daría cuenta que él sabia algo. Si es que realmente sabía, de lo cual no tenía ninguna evidencia física más allá de su propia paranoia y deseo.  Apoyó su frente en su hombro con un suspiro quebrado, ignorando la forma en que el otro se enderezaba.

  —Lo siento.

 Inmediatamente escuchó una corta risa ahogada, y frunció el ceño, sin sorpresa alguna.

 —No te preocupes por eso, Dominik... Después de todo, tu esposa murió y estás solo ahora. —Sintió un escalofrío, sin querer que sus palabras lo lastimen más de lo que ya estaba. No quería darle la satisfacción —. Es una reacción normal.

 —Tienes razón.

 Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron años, se echó para atrás. Con la cabeza apenas más clara que hacía unos minutos, podía darse cuenta del tono real de esa conversación. Como todo era parte de un muy mal chiste, cómo la sonrisa de triste simpatía de Cutter era sólo una mascara escondiendo su sonrisa real, perversa y repulsiva como el hombre que la llevaba.

 Se quedó rígido cuando sintió su mano en su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. Ahora era su turno de sentirse escudriñado, sintiendo esos ojos caramelo tratando de leer cada centímetro de su rostro, y finalmente viendo como su sonrisa se ensanchaba casi imperceptiblemente.

 —Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo para que me vaya. Tengo un largo viaje devuelta. 

 —No envidio su trabajo. —Susurró él, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras y tratado de mantener su rostro sereno. No quería lidiar con el escenario de él sabiendo que se había dado cuenta de su mentira. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar, y honestamente le asustaba pensarlo. Ya fuera del umbral de la puerta Cutter sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo, y con cuidado se lo puso en el bolsillo delantero de su suéter.

 —Si en cualquier momento necesitas algo, _Dominik_ , no dudes en llamarme. Siempre puedo hacer tiempo para ti. —Había un aire casi sugestivo en sus palabras, y Dominik podía sentir como su estomago se contraía. Pero aun así sonrió amablemente ignorando su sádica sonrisa.

 —Lo haré, _gracias._

Cutter se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más antes de girarse por fin, y cuando se perdió al final de la cuadra el hombre entró a su casa, dejándose caer contra la puerta hacia el suelo y sintiendo un grito atorado en su garganta. Lagrimas, gritos, enojo, tristeza, tantas cosas atoradas en su simple cuerpo mortal, que lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de inhalar y exhalar a pesar de lo tembloroso de su respiración y del poco aire que podía sentir entrar en sus pulmones. Se tapó su cara con las manos, asfixiándose con sus sentimientos y las dudas que comenzaron a aparecer.

 ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si Cutter realmente vino para decirle sobre la muerte de su esposa y él no le quería creer neciamente? Realmente, pensar en una conspiración siniestra porque tu esposa murió era estúpido y paranoico, por no decir más. Apoyó su cabeza en la madera de la puerta, necesitando algo frio para calmarlo. Necesitando aclarar su mente.

 —Renée... —Musitó a pesar del dolor punzante que sentía al hablar, extrañándola ahora más que nunca. Su querida, inteligente, hermosa Renée, si estuviera ahí lo agarraría de los hombros y lo sacudiría, exigiéndole que se concentre, que piense bien y que encuentre la solución. Cómo siempre lo hacia—. _Renée. Lo siento, lo siento tanto._

 Su cabeza le dolía horrores, y cuando por fin consiguió tomar una bocanada de aire las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ahora sin nada que las contenga. Iba a concentrarse, iba a pensar bien si realmente había esperanza o si la soledad y el dolor le estaban envenenando la mente -y posiblemente haciéndole descender en la demencia-, e iba a encontrar una solución.

 Mañana.

 Hoy era un día de luto, de desdicha, y de lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Cutter es....... uno de mis villanos favoritos de todo, y algún día quiero escribir más de él, y también algún mindelka con fluff ;_; o con angst moderado(?
> 
> Hablando de cosas que quiero escribir, quiero hacer algo más con minkowski, y también algo con pryce, las amo ♥ (si, ya se que pryce es horrible pero consideren esto: im gay) 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado !


End file.
